Air Mata Perpisahan
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Mungkin lebih baik aku buta selamanya... Dari pada nanti kedua mataku melihat dirimu bersanding bersama wanita yang lain tak sanggup... Ku tak sanggup menyaksikan air mata ku menetes di pipi ku. Mungkin lebih baik aku buta selamanya.
1. Air Mata Perpisahan

**Air Mata Perpisahan**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

**Pair :** Sasuke U x Hinata Hyuuga

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Typo, AU, Abal, ngambil ide dari sebuah lagu yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini.

.

.

.

_Jangan kau tangisi... _

"Hinata... maafkan aku." Lirih seorang pria berambut hitam pada seorang gadis manis dengan wajah tertunduk.

_Perpisahan ini sungguh menyakitkan hati..._

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke." Jawab Hinata sambil menggigit bibir dalamnya. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Kau lebih pantas bersama dengannya dibanding aku."

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi." Ujar Hinata sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini telah menatap kepergiannya.

"Tunggu!"

"..."

"Hinata bisakah kau datang diacara pernikahanku?" Tanya Sasuke membuat langkah Hinata terhenti dan bergetar.

"Aku..."

_Mungkin lebih baik aku buta selamanya..._

"Akan ku usahakan." Ucap Hinata masih dengan memunggungi Sasuke.

_Dari pada nanti kedua mataku melihat dirimu bersanding bersama wanita yang lain tak sanggup..._

"Tapi aku tidak berjanji karena urusanku lumayan banyak." Tambah Hinata dengan butiran kristal yang menetes dari matanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku harap kau bisa agar aku bisa melihat kau untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku hidup bersama wanita lain." Kata Sasuke.

_Ku tak sanggup menyaksikan air mata ku menetes di pipi ku. Mungkin lebih baik aku buta selamanya._

'Apa aku sanggup melihatmu dengan wanita lain Sasuke?' batin Hinata miris. Dengan segera Hinata pun menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan senyum manis di mata tapi pahit di hati.

Namun saat dirinya berbalik, sebuah benda yang mengkilap membuat pandangan matanya tertuju pada benda tersebut.

'Cincin.'

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

_Cincin di jari manis mu sebagai tanda ikatan._

Menyadari pandangan Hinata, Sasuke pun segera menarik tangannya ke belakang punggungnya agar Hinata tidak melihat lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

_Ayah serta bundamu yang memilih dia penggantiku._

"Tidak apa. Toh saat aku mendatangi pernikahanmu nanti aku juga akan melihatnya kan."

"..."

"Ayah dan Ibumu memang pintar untuk memilihkan jodoh untukmu ya Sasuke."

_Jabatlah tanganku ini sebelum kita berpisah._

"Oh iya, aku ingin memberimu selamat lebih dulu boleh kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyodorkan tangannya namun Sasuke hanya diam.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

_Biarlah aku bawa sisa cinta bersama luka ku..._

"Apa kau senang dengan pernikahanku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata. 'Walau itu menyakitkan bagi diriku sendiri.'

_Gagal harapanku untuk memiliki dirimu yang selalu ku impikan._

Melihat Hinata yang mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Selamat ya. Aku pergi dulu. Dah" Pamit Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah cepatnya dan tak lupa air matanya yang kembali turun.

.

.

_Mungkin lebih baik aku buta selamanya..._

_Dari pada nanti kedua mataku melihat dirimu bersanding bersama wanita yang lain tak sanggup..._

_Ku tak sanggup menyaksikan air mata ku menetes di pipi ku. Mungkin lebih baik aku buta selamanya._

_Cincin di jari manis mu sebagai tanda ikatan._

_Ayah serta bundamu yang memilih dia penggantiku._

_Jabatlah tanganku ini sebelum kita berpisah._

_Biarlah aku bawa sisa cinta bersama luka ku, gagal harapanku untuk memiliki dirimu yang selalu ku impikan._


	2. Dinding Kaca

Oneshort

.

Dinding Kaca

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : Sasuke U x Hinata Hyuuga

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, AU, Abal, ngambil ide dari sebuah lagu yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini.  
.

.

.

.

_Ku hanya sebatas mengenang wajahmu kasih__... __Walau kita pernah saling mencinta__i..._

Pertemuan yang tidak diinginkan adalah saat pertemuan yang terhalang oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Pertemuan yang membuat mereka dapat mengingat masa lalu namun tidak bisa melepaskan rindu saat diri mereka bertemu kembali. Seperti halnya seorang Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

.

_Aku juga kasih hanya sebatas memandang__... __Walau kita pernah sama – sama sayang __...__  
_

Ada kalanya seseorang merindukan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Namun bagi seorang yang sudah beristri itu tidaklah mungkin mudah. Melepas rindu pada istri orang adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh mereka yang sama-sama memiliki pasangan. Sama-sama berstatus sebagai istri dan suami orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ku hanya sebatas mengenang wajahmu kasih__... __Walau kita pernah saling mencintai__..._

Dan disinilah Hinata Hyuuga atau yang sekarang bernama Hinata Uzumaki berada. Berdiri berdampingan bersama sang suami diacara pernikahan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Berdiri sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mata seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

_Aku juga kasih hanya sebatas memandang__... __Walau kita pernah sama – sama saying__...__  
_

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada, seorang pria bernama Sasuke pun sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan istrinya yang bernama Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke berdiri di samping istrinya namun tatapan matanya hanya untuk orang yang berada disebrang sana, Hinata Hyuuga.

_Walau seberat apapun rinduku padamu__,_

Menatap dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan yang terbendung.

_Walau sedalam apapun cintaku padamu_

Dan cinta yang kembali hadir dalam hati mereka berdua.

_Kusadari tak mungkin dapat memiliki_

Mereka sadar harusnya perasaan ini tidak muncul kembali, namun nyatanya semua kenangan yang tercipta begitu sulit untuk mereka lupakan.

_Aku t__e__lah beristri__,_

Disisi lain Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura

_A__ku bersuami_

Dan Hinata memiliki Naruto.

_Bagaikan bulan dan matahari__ w__alaupun saling say__a__ng tak mungkin hidup bersama__..._

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan mata pria itu Hinata pun pergi ke tempat sepi untuk melepaskan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat melihat wajah lelaki yang sangat disayanginya. Melihat Hinata pergi Sasuke pun mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Toilet." Jawab Sasuke. Tidak mau membuang waktu Sasuke pun kembali berjalan mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi seorang diri. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menemukan wanita yang di cintainya sedang menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-olah wanita itu tengah memeluk seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. 

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghampir dan memeluknya sebagai pelepas rindu yang melanda mereka berdua. Melepaskan semua yang menyesakkan dada mereka.

_Jangan sampai terjadi gerhana cinta__... __Di dalam rumah tangga kita__..._

Namun, lagi-lagi ikatan yang tercipta diantara mereka dan orang lain membuatnya menghentikan niatnya untuk menghampiri Hinata. Dan itu membuat Sasuke hanya terdiam saja tanpa berkutik.

_Ku tak ingin tercipta malapetaka__... __Yang kan menimpa kita berdua__..._

Hingga akhirnya penglihatan Sasuke menangkap sosok pirang yang menghampiri cintanya. Merangkul, memeluk dan mencium wanita yang dicintainya di depan matanya sendiri. Dan ditempatnya berada Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa dia perintahkan.

_Kita saling terhalang dinding kaca_

Kini Naruto membawa pulang Hinata, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dari jauh.

_Cinta kita yang tersiksa kita simpan bersama_

Hinata sadar bahwa sejak semula dirinya diperhatikan Sasuke. Namun seperti sebelumnya, APA YANG DAPAT MEREKA LAKUKAN!?

Cinta mereka terhalang oleh dinding yang bernama DINDING KACA.

_Bagaikan bulan dan matahari__ w__alaupun saling say__a__ng tak mungkin hidup bersama__._

Dan itulah kisah cinta Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidak dapat bersatu.


End file.
